The Birthday Biscuit
by Hodgeheg
Summary: Homemade cakes are so overrated...


**A/N: I don't own Naruto.**

Temari and Gaara peered at the silver tray in front of them, looking at the round, burnt _thing _that was in it.

"Well… don't they look appealing?" Gaara muttered, poking one of them.

"Hey, careful. They're still hot." Gaara turned to look at her sarcastically. Temari ignored him. "I guess we could cover the more burnt parts up with icing," Temari suggested hopefully.

"He'll still taste it," said the red-headed jinchuriki, crafting a small figure out of his sand, Temari let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay then, Mr Genius, what do you suggest we do?"

"We could go with my earlier idea, and just ignore the day entirely. I mean, a birthday is basically an ordinary day glorified by the fact that you have managed to survive another year."

"Which is quite an accomplishment for a shinobi," Temari countered, prodding the top of the 'cake' with the end of a wooden spoon. Gaara made for the kitchen door, but Temari swung it shut with a gust of wind.

"I don't think so. It's _you _that haven gotten him a present, after all." Gaara scowled, giving off an increased aura of death, which Temari remained oblivious to.

"Why can't we just by him one?"

"Because … because… because it shows that you care for him if you make him one."

"But I don't care for him."

"I know," grumbled Temari. "But you ARE going to make him one if it kills me." Gaara's sand reared up.

"That can easily be arranges." Temari took out her giant fan from behind her back.

"But if you kill me, then you wouldn't have anyone to pull pranks on. It won't affect Kankuro like it affects me." The words had the desired effect; Gaara's sand wavered, before dispersing over the kitchen.

"Fine. But I am not clearing up that sand." He stalked to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To get some icing. I have a feeling we'll need more than half a box." Temari opened her mouth to shout back a retort, but then the 'cake' caught her eye and she closed it again. He was right- they would probably need about ten boxes to cover up all the blackened areas. Temari sighed and grabbed a kunai before attempting to chisel out the burnt offering. By the time Gaara returned, there was sand covering the kitchen floor, shards of metal covering the countertop and crumbs coating themselves in Temari's hair. The kunoichi was currently leaning against her fan, glaring at their attempt of cooking who was sitting innocently on the table.

"I got the icing." He said, holding up said box. Temari glared at him.

"It. Took. You. Three freakin' hours! What were you doing?"

"It was busy. And the shopkeepers are all scared of me."

"You'll be scared of me if you don't ice that damned cake in a minute! Whilst you were gone, I had to get that cake out of the tine, to which it had welded itself to!" Gaara, had he not been a stronger man, boy, teen, whatever, would have quailed under the aura emanating off Temari.

"Okay, okay, I'll ice the cake."

"Good."

Kankuro entered the house that he lived in with his siblings, whistling a tine to himself quietly. He felt the aura of death coming from the kitchen, and stopped dead in his tracks. Due to the quietness of the house and the increased chakra spikes, Kankuro moved cautiously towards the kitchen, getting his puppets ready. He opened the door, and was met with the sight of both Temari and Gaara glaring at an object on the table. Gaara's sand was poised and ready to strike, and Temari had her fan out. Both of them were covered with icing sugar, and an empty box lay on the countertop.

"What… is going on?"

"Happy Birthday, Kankuro," sighed Temari, never taking her eyes off of the cake in front of her. Gaara merely nodded.

"Um, thanks. What are you doing?"

"Gaara made something for you." Gaara shot his sister a glare, which she returned fully. "Here's your present from me," she added, handing him a wrapped package.

"Um thanks." He walked over to the kitchen table, withdrawing a kunai from his pouch. He then proceeded to carve three pieces out of the cake, the icing dripping down the sides. He handed one each to Temari and Gaara before taking a huge bite himself. Immediately, he heard three teeth crack.

"What the hell? This is more of biscuit than a cake! And why is it full of sand?" Temari growled and Gaara glared at his brother.

"You know what? Never mind. Let's go out for dinner." Temari nodded in relief, setting down her piece. Gaara stood up to follow his sister out of the kitchen, but Kankuro thrust out his arm, stopping him.

"Don't forget your money. You're paying." With that, Kankaru strode off, leaving Gaara glaring at his back. Oh, why did he promise the council that he wouldn't kill without good reason (i.e. council approved reasons) anymore?

**Happy Birthday Kankuro!** **Also, I believe that it has been an entire year since I first published my first story... doesn't time fly?**

** My Dad once tried to make a cake for my Mum's birthday, and ever since it's been known as the 'birthday biscuit'. ^^**

**Please Review! **


End file.
